Jhonen in Wonderland
by Bubbles of Doom
Summary: *Finished* IZ/JtHM/IFS/FB Everyone's favorite experimental monkey, Jhonen follows Filler Bunny into Wonderland. Lotsa funny chaos awaits! Chapter 5 up! Thanx for all the nice reviews! *sniff* I love you guys!
1. Follow the Pink Bunny ! Dib the Doorknob

***F/Bubbles of Doom: Um.I don't have anything to say. You all know what I don't own, so I'm not even going to bother with the disclaimer. ^-^ Bai bai!***  
  
*·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·*  
  
Jhonen Vasquez was sitting on a bench in the park watching some squirrels fight (Fun!). Then suddenly he saw a cute pink bunny running past him. It was Filler Bunny (Gasp!)!  
  
Filler: Oh no!! I'm late! Oh darn. That little incident at the glue factory really took me off schedule (*shrugs*)!  
  
He ran off into the nearby forest.  
  
Jhonen: *thinking out loud* Wow. A real live Filler Bunny! I should follow him.Nah. I think I'll go get some Mexican food instead! *grins*  
  
~*!POOF!*~  
  
Bubbles of Doom (Moi.) Was standing in front of Jhonen.  
  
Jhonen: No! Not you again!! Hey. How'd you get here, anyway?  
  
Bubbles: Maaaaagic!! *spirit fingers ^-^*  
  
Jhonen: -_-'  
  
Bubbles: Anywho, I've come to tell you that you have to follow Filler Bunny!!  
  
Jhonen: Why?  
  
Bubbles: Because the fanfiction.net people don't want to spend the next five minutes reading about how you eat a fajita!! And I can do this!! *pulls out a magic wand and points it at Jhonen*  
  
A spooky cloud of smoke surrounds Jhonen. When it disappears we see him wearing a pink Speedo.  
  
Bubbles: *giggles like a cheerleader at an *N SYNC concert* Awww.you look so pwetty!!  
  
Jhonen: Gah!! Fine! Okay! I'll follow Filler Bunny! Just give me my clothes back! Please?!  
  
Bubbles: Okay.*pouts* I was startin to have fun. *points her wand at Jhonen again an the same thing happens as before.only Jhonen gets his clothes back*  
  
Jhonen: Thank you. Welp.I guess I have a bunny to catch. *starts running off towards the forest*  
  
Bubbles disappears.  
  
*·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·*  
  
Jhonen was getting tired at this point. He had to run exceedingly (~OoOoh big word.hurt.brain.) fast to catch up with Filler Bunny.  
  
Filler: Oh no! I'm late!!  
  
Jhonen: Why did I make that bunny so fast?  
  
Jhonen is almost completely caught up to Filler Bunny until he sees Filler jump down a rabbit hole.  
  
Jhonen: *sigh* The things I do so that I can keep my clothes. *crawls into the rabbit hole*  
  
It was extremely dark in the hole. Jhonen couldn't even his hands in front of his face. The rabbit hole seemed to be getting smaller, too. Jhonen could barely fit through the rest when suddenly the ground seemed to disappear from under him.  
  
Jhonen: Oh great! Now I'm falling into the void. I'm going to kill Bubbles of Doom..  
  
Jhonen kept falling faster and faster into the darkness. Until he hit the linoleum floor at the bottom of the rabbit hole, that is.  
  
Jhonen: Ahk!! What? I don't even get to float like in the evil Disney movie? *stands up* Now.I guess I have to find a door.  
  
He kept walking in and out of doors for about 30 minutes until he came to an extremely small door with a weird doorknob.  
  
Jhonen: Dib? You're a doorknob?  
  
Dib: Looks like it.  
  
Jhonen: How am I supposed to get through? Don't you have any magical cookies or anything, do you?  
  
Dib: Nope. Bubbles never gave me any.. She just turned me into a doorknob. I'm going to hurt her.  
  
Jhonen: Great. Now what am I supposed to do?  
  
Dib: Might as well have a seat. It might be a while.  
  
Jhonen: *sighs and sits on the floor*  
  
Jhonen sat there for 10 minutes listening to Dib talk.  
  
Dib: .and so I said "Well, you're green!" Heh. It was hilarious.  
  
Jhonen: Fascinating. I wish I could get out of here. I have to find Filler Bunny so I can go home.  
  
Dib: Oh, you're following the bunny? They you can use the staff entrance to the left.  
  
Jhonen: -_-' Thanks, Dib. *walks through the door on the left* 


	2. The Cheshire Tenna ! Mad Teaparty

***F/Bubbles of Doom: Hola! Thanks for all the nice reviews. Yay! ^-^***  
  
*·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·*  
  
When Jhonen walked through the door he came into a weird forest area.  
  
Jhonen: Geez, this looks like the blacklight section in Spencer's. Now...which way do I go now?  
  
Voice: *gasp* Jhonen!!  
  
Jhonen: Hm? *looks around* Tenna?  
  
Tenna: That's me!  
  
Jhonen: You're a cat!  
  
Tenna: Gee, I guess you're right. *shrugs* Bubbles of Doom said something about a Cheshire cat. Anyways, whatcha doin?  
  
Jhonen: I'm trying to find Filler Bunny. Have you seen him?  
  
Tenna: Oh yeah! He went that way. *points* Towards the tea party!  
  
Jhonen: Tea party?  
  
Tenna: Yup. The mad hatter, the March hare, and the dormouse! Didn't you ever read the book or watch the evil Disney movie? I don't know who they really are, though.  
  
Jhonen: What do you mean?  
  
Tenna: Everyone here is one of your characters. Creepy, huh?  
  
Jhonen: Yeah. Well, I guess I'll be going now. *sigh* Catching this bunny is harder than I thought. See ya.  
  
Tenna: Bye-bye!  
  
*·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·*  
  
Jhonen was walked down a violet path trying to figure out what to do next. When he heard some people talking...and screaming insanely. He walked in the direction of the talking and saw a little house. The screaming was coming from the back yard. Jhonen walked around the house and he saw a long table with a bunch of teapots and cups (blah, blah, blah.) Jhonen saw one of the scariest things ever. Nny wearing a pair of white, fluffy bunny ears! He also saw GIR in a mouse costume and Zim in a tophat.  
  
Jhonen: *trying not to laugh* Bubbles got you guys, too?  
  
Nny: When I got out of this place she's mine.  
  
Jhonen: Couldn't you just...you know. Take the bunny ears off?  
  
Nny: They're glued to my head!  
  
GIR: *jumps on Jhonen* Hi!! I'm a mouse! Gimme cheese!!  
  
Zim: This is just wrong!! Look at me! Blue isn't even my color.  
  
Nny: At least you're not a RABBIT!  
  
Zim: Silence, Earth-monkey!  
  
Nny: That's it! You're going to die!! *pulls out a knife*  
  
Zim: Let's go! *gets a laser gun*  
  
GIR: Uh-oh.  
  
Jhonen: Come on you guys! This isn't going to fix anything.  
  
Nny: Grr...Fine! *puts his knife away*  
  
Jhonen: Now, have you guys seen Filler Bunny? I think that if I find him I can go home.  
  
Zim: That pink thing? He ran by here about 5 minutes ago, saying something about some queen going to maim him because he was late.  
  
Nny: A maiming queen. The world needs more of those.  
  
Jhonen: Yeah, thanks. *leaves*  
  
*·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·* 


	3. Devi and Gaz ! The Nifty Tricycle

***F/Bubbles of Doom: Hi, all. Sorry for the lack of updates. I've just been out of it. I've felt very lethargic (Do not fear the big word.) lately. Anywho, thanks for all your reviews. ^-^ Heh. Look at that. I actually had something to write in my author's note this time!***  
  
*·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·*  
  
Jhonen was walking in the forested area until he came to a clearing.  
  
Jhonen: All this walking! Stupid bunny. When I get home he's got a date with a wood chipper (Ooh like in Fargo. I hated that movie.). If I ever do get home, that is. And-  
  
Voice: Will you shut up?!  
  
Voice2: Don't yell at him like that. Even though talking to yourself isn't the most normal thing to do.  
  
Jhonen: *looks behind him* Gaz? Devi? What are you two supposed to be?  
  
Gaz: Those stupid Tweedle...things.  
  
Devi: I don't know why. We don't really look alike.  
  
Jhonen: Um...you both have purple hair. *shrugs*  
  
Gaz: Psh. Whatever. *gets out her GS2 and starts playing*  
  
Jhonen: Have either of you seen Filler Bunny come by here?  
  
Devi: Yeah. He went that way. *points*  
  
Jhonen: Thanks.  
  
Gaz: Be quiet! You're making me die!  
  
Jhonen: Why did I make her so...mean? *leaves*  
  
*·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·*  
  
So, Jhonen is walking some more, and I'm getting sick of writing the same sentence over and over again.  
  
Jhonen: *stops* This is great. I have no idea which way to go.  
  
Voice: Hello again!  
  
Jhonen: Hm? *looks up* Oh. Hi, Tenna.  
  
Tenna: You look kinda sad.  
  
Jhonen: I don't know which way to go.  
  
Tenna: Well, where are you going?  
  
Jhonen: I'm still looking for Filler Bunny.  
  
Tenna: Oh, then you should go and see the queen!  
  
Jhonen: She isn't some kind of maiming queen, is she?  
  
Tenna: She does other stuff, too. I bet that's where Filler went!  
  
Jhonen: Okay. So how do I get there?  
  
Tenna: Well, it's really far away!  
  
Jhonen: What do you have some kind of secret passageway?  
  
Tenna: No...but I do have this neat little tricycle you can ride!!  
  
~*!Pop!*~  
  
*a tricycle appears*  
  
Jhonen: Are you serious?  
  
Tenna: Sure am!  
  
Jhonen: Grr! *gets on the tricycle* Is this the only way?  
  
Tenna: Yep. Just go to the left and then go straight. Ya can't miss it! Unless you're blind...or really stupid.  
  
Jhonen: *mumbles some not-nice things and rides away*  
  
*·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·* 


	4. Red and Purple Guard ! Forget Sleep

***F/Bubbles of Doom: Last chapter! Yay...or is it?! I dunno! I might just add another chapter full of stupidness (Hey! That's not a word! Yay!)! Until then, remember...stuff. If this chapter sucks it isn't my fault. I haven't been sleeping well, lately. -_-***  
  
*·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·*  
  
  
  
Okay, Jhonen was riding the tricycle, which was really hard because he's tall, and the tricycle was one of those little ones like at the circus. Mmhmm. *nods* Then he got to a place that had a bunch of hedges and he saw (*gasp*) Red and Purple.  
  
Jhonen: *gets off the tricycle* What are you two doing here?  
  
Red: We're guarding.  
  
Jhonen: Guarding what?  
  
Purple: We forget. Anyway, what's with the tricycle?  
  
Jhonen: Long story. Do you guys know where I can find a queen?  
  
Red: Yeah. The palace at the end of these hedges.  
  
Jhonen: Okay. *looks like he is about to get back on the tricycle, but then decides against it and starts walking*  
  
Purple: Hey. I just remembered what we were supposed to be guarding.  
  
Red: What's that?  
  
Purple: The queen.  
  
Red: *shrugs* Oh well. Let's go get some nachos.  
  
Purple: Okay.  
  
*·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·*  
  
Jhonen walks a little while until he gets to the palace at the end of the hedges. It looks like no one is around so he decides to go inside.  
  
Jhonen: This looks like a giant office building.  
  
Voice: Well, it kind of is.  
  
Jhonen turns around to see a girl with blonde hair. Except for her bangs...those were red.  
  
Jhonen: Who are you? Haven't I seen you before?  
  
Girl: Duh. I'm Rae. Bubbles' fan character.  
  
Jhonen: Oh yeah. You're the girl who made Nny all OOC!  
  
Rae: Hey! Don't blame me for that!  
  
Jhonen: You don't know where I can find a queen, do you?  
  
Rae: *sighs* Top floor. You might want to take the elevator...Unless you want to ride your tricycle, that is.  
  
Jhonen: Wait! How do you know about that? Um...never mind. *walks toward the elevator*  
  
Rae: Psh. Artists.  
  
*·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·*  
  
Jhonen had gone to the top floor in the elevator, and when he got out he came to a hallway with a door at the end.  
  
Jhonen: Well, I've already gone into her house without even knocking. Might as well just barge it for no apparent reason. (That sentence made no sense! Wheeeee!!!!!) *opens the door*  
  
Jhonen enters a dark office-like room. There, he sees someone sleeping at a desk at the far end of the area. It's Bubbles of Doom. (Wowee!)  
  
Jhonen: *walks up to Bubbles and pokes her on the forehead*  
  
Bubbles: Wazat? *opens her eyes and sees Jhonen* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Jhonen: Yeah. Nice to see you, too. What are you doing? And where's the queen?  
  
Bubbles: Um...I think Nny killed her. I can't really remember. Anywho, what's up? Did you ever catch Filler Bunny?  
  
Jhonen: *sighs* No. Can I go home now?  
  
Bubbles: Hm...*looks around in one of the drawers in the desk until she finds a piece of paper* Um...according to this you have to find Filler Bunny BEFORE you get here or you have to stay in Wonderland forever. Eh...Looks like you're screwed.  
  
Jhonen: *speechless*  
  
Bubbles: Look on the bright side! You get to stay here with me forever!!  
  
Jhonen: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
*·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·*  
  
Jhonen: Ahahahahaha!!! No! *wakes up to find himself in his bed* Gahahah!!! It was just a dream. A horrible dream. Now I remember why I don't sleep. *shudders*  
  
*·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·*  
  
Almost finished! I just want to add one more chapter. Mmkay. Good night. *falls asleep at the keyboard* 


	5. Outtakes! Whoohoo!

***F/Bubbles of Doom: Hurray! Last chapter!! Wheee! I'd like to thank Sara Harmony for this chapter...because I stole her idea for an outtakes chapter. Worship her! For she is funnier than me! Anywho, I'd like to thank all the reviewers for making me feel special! WoOt!!***  
  
*WARNING* This chapter might be OOC, but c'mon! It's an outtakes chapter! *·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·*  
  
***OUTTAKES***  
  
Jhonen: So...this "Wonderland"...do they have any bagel shops?  
  
*beep*  
  
Nny: *sings* If you wanna be my lova!  
  
*beep*  
  
Rae: Come on! Just one scene with Nny!! Pleeeease?  
  
Bubbles and Jhonen: No!  
  
*beep*  
  
Filler Bunny: *talking to Nny* Just one quick stab right through the heart!  
  
Nny: No! I may be homicidal, but I'd never kill a bunny.  
  
Filler Bunny: Oh when will this inexorable pain end?!  
  
*beep*  
  
Zim: *pointing to Dib* Muahahahahahaha!!! How does it feel to be a door? You...DOOR!  
  
Dib: Yeah, well you're still green. Heh heh heh.  
  
*beep*  
  
Purple: Why can't we be in the story eating a Fajita?  
  
Red: Yeah. Power to da Mexican food! Awww yea!! *busts a move*  
  
Purple: O_O  
  
*beep*  
  
Tenna: Aw! C'mon!! Talk to...*looks around* *gasp* SPOOKY!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! WHHYYYYY?!?! *bursts into tears*  
  
Devi: I don't know her.  
  
*beep*  
  
GIR: *huggling Spooky* I'm gonna name you Clarence!! *grins*  
  
*beep*  
  
Bubbles: For this scene you're going to be in a Speedo.  
  
Jhonen: The boat?  
  
*beep*  
  
Dib: Someone help. My head is stuck in the door. I think someone glued it!  
  
Gaz: *playing her GS2* *evil grin*  
  
*beep*  
  
Bubbles: *pulling on the rabbit ears* Stupid...grrr...They...won't...come...off!!!  
  
Nny: What?! I thought you said it isn't really glue!!!!!  
  
Bubbles: Of course it isn't. It's *looks at the tube* super glue. Heh. Oops.  
  
Nny: Oops?! OOPS!!! I'll oops you!!  
  
Bubbles: *screams and runs away*  
  
*beep*  
  
Sara Harmony: So, how's it going?  
  
Jhonen: I've had...better days. (Lol~! Inside joke, people.)  
  
*·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·*  
  
THE END  
  
*·._.·´¯*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¯`·._.·*  
  
Thanks for reading!! And a really big thanks for all of you who did/will review! Now, if you'll excuse me Nny is still trying to "Oops" me. I'll be hiding in the closet, cowering with fear! Bai! Bai! ^_^ 


End file.
